Hi I'm Jess
by Supernatural-Hannah888
Summary: AU. Pre-series Sam still left for Stanford, but falls in love with a blonde hunter, Jess. When he disappears Jess tracks down his family. Limp/hurt!Sam protective Dean and Jess.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Pre-series Sam still left for Stanford, but falls in love with a blonde hunter, Jess. When he disappears Jess tracks down his family. Limp/hurt!Sam protective Dean and Jess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Dean heard a light knocking at the door, he opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock, _6:23_, he groaned and flung his legs over the side off his bed and stumbled towards the door.

"Why can't people get up at descent times of the day?" He grumbled to himself as he gripped the door handle and tugged the door open.

There stood a small pretty, blonde woman, _"wow! might be my lucky day." _Dean thought, "may I help you?" Dean asked.

"Hi I'm Jess, are you Dean Winchester?" The girl, Jess, asked whilst yawning.

"Depends who's asking." Dean snarked, and smiled but the smile immediately dropped when the girl scowled.

"Look, I've just drove for days to get here to try to find at least one member my missing boyfriend's family, so I'm not in the mood, so are you Dean or not?" despite her sharp tone tears still shone bright in her tired eyes.

"Alright, calm down, yeah I'm Dean. Who's your boyfriend?" Dean asked sympathetically.

"S-Sam, Sam Winchester." Jess stuttered.

Dean's stomach suddenly dropped, _Sam_, he hadn't seen Sam in years, he was supposed to be safe at Stanford.

"W-when did he... he..." Dean suddenly also found it hard to get his words out.

"It's been two weeks now, we were working a case.. Uh.. shifter-" she explained but was cut off by Dean.

"Wait, a case? You mean you're a..?" Dean asked surprised that 1. Sam and this girl were going out, 2. That this girl was a hunter, and 3. Sam was still hunting.

"Hunter, yeah, like I said a shifter, I think it's taken him but I couldn't track it down, I found it's lair and everything but they're just gone..." Jess started to sway unsteadily on her feet, Dean jumped to catch her arm gently.

"You okay? Maybe you should come in and sit down."

"Yeah good idea thanks, I'm just tired you know? I'm just.. worried." She gave him a small smile as he pulled out the chair at the table for her.

"Yeah you and me both." Dean mumbled as he walked over to close the door. "Maybe you should get some sleep, we'll start fresh in the morning." Dean suggested.

"I can't sleep, I need to find him." She suddenly cried.

"And we will, trust me I want him back just as much as you do okay? And we'll find him, but you need sleep. I'll call some people I know see if they can dig anything up."

"Okay, I'll go get a room."

"No, I'll go, you stay." Dean said walking over to grab his jacket and phone.

"But what if your dad comes back and finds me here?"

"Don't worry he won't I haven't seen him in ages either." Dean sighed.

"Oh... I'm sorry, am I intruding? I can go if you want?"

"No, no! It's okay, Sam's more important to me at the moment."

"Really?" She seemed surprised which made Dean frown.

"Why so surprised?" He asked.

"Well, whenever I ask Sam about his family, he just says that his father doesn't care about him anymore."

"Well he's wrong, dad's never stopped caring about him."

"Well maybe when we find him you should let him know that." _Silence _"He talks very highly of you though."

Dean perked up at that sentence "really? What does he stay?" He asked grinning.

"That you practically raised him because of the hunt, that you're an awesome brother." Dean's grin grew even wider _"Damn I miss the kid." _he thought.

"Don't tell him though, he'll kill me." Jess smiled thinking about Sam.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" Jess asked._

_"Yeah shoot." Sam replied, smiling lovingly at her._

_"What's your family like?" She asked but regretted it as soon as she saw Sam's smile drop, "you know what, it doesn't matter, just forget I asked."_

_"No, no, it's alright! You have a right to know." Sam replied giving her a weak smile._

_"Okay, so it's just, or was just me, my dad and my brother Dean. My mom died when I was a baby, that's what drove my dad into hunting. We didn't see much off our dad really, apart from when he'd take us on a hunt. Dean.. Dean's awesome, a bit like you, you'd like him... Anyway, he practically raised me. We spent all the time together apart from school." Sam grinned._

_"Do you miss them?" Jess asked._

_"Yeah.." Sam's eyes started tearing up._

_"So, just ring them Sam, just talk to them."_

_"I can't." Sam shifted nervously on his feet and lowered his gaze to his feet._

_"Why not?" Jess pushed._

_"W-when I left for Stanford.. my dad, told me if I left to not go back." Sam blinked trying to keep his tears at bay._

_"What 'bout Dean?" Jess moved closer to Sam ready to offer comfort if needed._

_"I... I dunno." Sam shrugged, "I guess he felt the same.. They don't care anymore, especially dad." Sam looked up at her with wet, puppy dog eyes._

_"You don't know that Sam." Jess reassured him, "Why don't you just give Dean a call."_

_"Nah.. I don't even know what to say, they think I'm at Stanford, not hunting. I don't want them to think I left just to hunt on my own, it'll only make him hate me more."_

_Jess guess "him" meant his father "why do you think that'll make them hate you?"_

_"Just think about it. I left, to get away from hunting, from this life, now I'm still doing it. I don't want them to think I left because of them instead of hunting." Sam sighed not really wanting to talk about it anymore._

_"So why are you?"_

_"Why am I what?"_

_"Still hunting."_

_"I met you." Sam answered and smiled at her. Jess smiled aswell seeing the love in his eyes._

_"Don't you regret coming with me? You could be happy at Stanford."_

_"I'm happy with you Jess. I love you!" Sam grinned._

_"I love you too, Sam!" Jess stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him. She could feel Sam smile as he returned the kiss._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Jess yawned, finally noticing how exhausted she really was.

"Alright, I do need sleep." She smiled up at Dean.

"Yeah okay, I'll see you in the morning." Dean returned the smile and moved to put his jacket on and grab his wallet. He walked over to the door and started to open it, he looked back at Jess, who was staring out the window, worry etched across her face.

"And Jess." Dean's voice seemed to startle the young girl, she gazed back up at him "we'll find him okay? I won't stop until we do!" Dean gave her a cocky grin and left the room.

Jess was left alone with her thoughts "yeah I hope you're right." She mumbled absently rubbing her belly, fearing not only for Sam, but for hers and Sam's unborn baby.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean stepped outside and dug his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled down to his father's number and hit the call button, he wasn't surprised when it went straight to voicemail "Hey.. Dad.. Sam's girlfriend has just turned up on my doorstep... Sam's missing dad... he's been missing for two weeks now. Sam's girlfriend, she's a hunter, they've been hunting together... Anyway, she says she thinks it's a shifter. So, if you could just call me dad, I know there's been a lot of crap between you two, but let's just bring him home okay, not just for us but for his girl aswell." Dean slid the phone from his ear and snapped it shut.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, _his whole family was missing._

* * *

Let me know what you think of it so far. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Jess had only got an hour sleep that night, all she could do is worry about Sam. Too many questions were whirling around her head, none of which she had the answer for. _Where was Sam? Was he okay? Why did the shapeshifter take him? Was it even the shifter that took him? _She could only think about him, what she loved about him, that she was carrying his baby, how he _proposed_ to her before they started hunting the shifter.

**_-flashback-_**

_"Sam, where are we going?" Jess laughed as she was being led somewhere by Sam, one of his hands were placed over her eyes, the other held her arm gently._

_"Gosh! Patience Jess, we're almost there." Sam said softly. He was leading her to a beautiful place on top of a hill he had found weeks before when he was taking his friend's dog for a walk. You could see the whole of Palo Alto from the top aswell as mountains in the background. He had already been up there earlier that day to set up a pic-nick. He had been planning this day for weeks, scouring all the jewelry stores in town, looking for the perfect ring for Jess. After a week and a half of searching he found the perfect one, a thin silver band with a medium sized sapphire jem, he chose sapphire because it's Jess' favourite colour, it also goes with her bright blue eyes._

_"Alright, we're here." Sam said, he bit at his lip nervously, fearing her saying no. He knew Jess wasn't to big on family, but marriage didn't mean children, right?_

_He moved to stand in front of her and removed his hand. He smiled as she looked around confused and then noticed the pic-nick._

_"What's this?" Jess asked him, becoming even more confused when she saw him smiling at her, she couldn't help but think it was some prank._

_Sam shifted nervously from one foot to the other before starting to explain, "Jess.. I love you so much, I know we haven't been together long, but I know you're the one for me. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I never thought I'd hunt again when I left for college because of the way dad ordered us about, but you... You showed me how to enjoy it, showed me what it's like to be in an equal hunting team. I thought I wanted to go to school, but the truth is, I wanted to treated the same as my brother, wanted to feel useful, and you gave me that, sssooo..." He smiled again before getting down on one knee and pulling out a small heart shaped case "Jessica Moore, will you marry me?" He opened the case to reveal the ring._

_Jess gasped when she saw the ring, she loved it, she loves him, tears of joy slid down her cheeks and smiled "Sam.. Yes, oh god YES!" She exclaimed holding her hand out for Sam, Sam's nervous smile turned into a full-on grin as he took out the ring and gripped Jess's hand gently._

_Jess waited patiently as Sam slid the ring onto her finger._

_"Sorry if it doesn't fit, I wanted this to be a surprise." Sam said when he let go of her hand, he watched as she lifted her hand and gazed at the ring._

_"No... No it's perfect Sam, it fits perfect!" She squealed happily before kneeling down in front of Sam, she smoothed her hands softly through his curly, shaggy hair towards the back of his head and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck._

_Sam smiled again and whispered "I love you so much Jess."_

_"I love you too, Sammy." She whispered back and placed her forehead on his, she leaned in for a kiss and Sam willingly accepted._

_**-End of **_**_flashback-_**

Tears trailed down her cheeks as Jess lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, absently rubbing at her belly.

Her eyes shot to the door when she heard a light knock, and then Dean's voice on the other side of the door "Jess, it's Dean. It's almost ten, we should get going."

"Yeah okay, I'll be about 15 minutes." Jess shouted.

"Alright, I'll be across the street at the dinner okay? Do you want me to order you anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a bacon sandwich please." Jess replied.

"Okay." Dean said, she heard steps getting quieter and quieter.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean stumbled tiredly to one of the booths in the diner and folded into the seat. He hadn't had much sleep either, also worrying about Sam. It reminded him of the first time Sam went missing went he was 13, Sam was 9.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Come on Sam! We need to find the bones!" John yelled at his youngest as they entered a factory where a ghost of an old owner of the factory had been kidnapping and killing workers._

_"Yes sir." Sam huffed as he ran to catch up with his brother and father._

_When they entered the factory they decided to split up, John checking the basement and Dean and Sam checking the main floor._

_"So where do you think the bones are Dean?" Sam asked him._

_"Probably some where we can't find." Dean huffed, Sam sighed._

_"What?" Dean asked._

_"I've got some homework for tomorrow, I was hoping this would be done pretty quick."_

_"Come on Sam, school sucks, you don't need it to be a hunter." he said._

_"What if I don't want to be a hunter?" Sam asked, causing Dean to snort._

_"HA! Don't let dad hear you say that!" he saw Sam lower his head in defeat._

_Suddenly he was thrown across the room and hit the floor hard. He heard his brother call his name and then a whoosh of air. A loud thud, a pained grunt and then another thud from the other side of the room which he knew was Sam being thrown into a wall._

_He tried to get up but only landed back on his side._

_"NO! No, get away from me! Dean! Help!" He heard his little brother yell and turned towards the sound. He gasped as he saw a big mean looking man lifting his brother up and throwing him over his shoulder, Sam struggling to get free for the whole time._

_His brother's distressed grunts and gasps is what drove him to his feet "let him go!" He yelled as he reached for his salt gun, but before he could shoot the ghost was gone along with Sam._

_"No! Sam! SAMMY!" He yelled running to the spot where his brother was ten seconds ago._

_"Dammit." He grumbled and then took off to find their dad._

_"Dad! DAD!" He screamed racing down to the basement, he rounded a corner and barely stopped himself from slamming right into John._

_"Dean, what is it? Where's Sam?" John asked looking over Dean for Sam._

_"Sam... The ghost... Got him dad... The ghost got him..." Dean panted trying to catch his breath._

_"Crap." John mumbled under his breath "alright Dean, c'mon we have to find the bones first so he can't hurt Sam. I think they're in a sealed room in the basement." Dean nodded and followed John to the sealed door._

_"Watch out for the ghost Dean." John ordered and pulled out a sledge-hammer from his bag and swung it towards the door, instantly breaking it. John stepped into the dark room, followed by Dean._

_"Alright Dean, check cupboards, everything." John ordered as he walked to the further side of the room and began to check in the cabinets._

_Dean looked around trying to find a place to start, we saw a desk to his right and walked over to it._

_He started going through the papers on the desk trying to find something about where Sam or the bones could be. The two hunters searched in silence, then Dean heard a noise, a muffled scream. John froze, also hearing it._

_Dean lent over the desk and put his ear to the wall, he heard the sound more clearly._

_"Dad, it's on the other side of this wall. Do you think it's Sam!" Dean started knocking on the wall and found it hollow._

_"Dean, move out of the way!" John said sternly, walking up to Dean. He pulled the desk away from the wall and stepped up to the wall and also started knocking._

_A few seconds later he walked away and came back with the sledge-hammer. He swung powerfully at the wall, which came tumbling down. Dean took out a flashlight and shone it into the hole before stepping through it. He scanned the room with the flashlight, then it landed on a small body tied to a table, rope wound round the kids wrists and ankles, the body was trembling and small whimpers came from it. Dean noticed the whimpers. "Sam!" He yelled and ran up to the table "Sammy! Sam, you okay?" He asked as he put the flashlight down on the table, shining it at Sam so he could see him._

_"De-" Sam slurred, Dean gasped as he saw multiple cuts on Sam's arms._

_"Yeah Sam it's me. It's okay, I'm here now, you're going to be okay Sam." Dean soothed his little brother, oblivious to his dad setting the bones on fire in the other side of the room._

_"De'nnnn, get m-mmeee out o-of here." Sam stuttered._

_"Alright bossy, one second!" Dean joked receiving a small smile from Sam. He pulled out a small pocketknife from his pocket and started sawing off the ropes from his wrists and ankles._

_John appeared next to him with a first aid kit, "Sam, I'm just going to wrap your arms up okay?" John spoke softly, moving a hand up to stroke through Sam's hair. Sam nodded before looking at Dean again "you okay?" he asked._

_Dean let out a relieved chuckle "I'm fine Sammy." He smiled, and took some bandages from his father so he could wrap up Sam's other arm._

_Ten minutes later all the hunters emerged from the factory, John giving a drowsy Sam a piggy-back and Dean not far behind from his family._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Dean watched as Jess exited the motel room and start making her way across the car park to the dinner. _"How did Sam get a girl like her?" _He thought, "must be a different guy!" Dean chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Jess's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ohh.. Nothing, just... Doesn't matter." Dean said, he gazed at her noticing she doesn't look any better from last night.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked her as he slumped down in the seat across from him.

"No, not really... I just can't." She sighed and stared at Dean through tired puffy eyes.

"Yeah, me neither..." Dean replied, they sat in silence for a moment, Jess gazing out the window, Dean looking around the dinner, both oblivious to the waitress striding towards them.

"Here you are" She smiled "two bacon sandwiches" she chirped putting the food down in front of Jess and Dean.

"Thanks." Jess said politely offering a small smile.

The waitress grinned "can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"Coffee!" The two hunters replied in unison, they looked at each other before laughing.

"Okay! Coming right up!" The waitress smiled again before walking away.

"Guess Sam was right." Jess said, her smile dropping from her face at the thought of her missing _husband._

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Sam said that you and me are very alike." Jess forced a smile.

"Really? In what way." Dean asked, wolfing down his sandwich.

"Obnoxious rock music loving, coffee addict" Jess said "as he puts it!" She added.

"Huh... You like rock?"

"Yeah, Kansas, Metalica, Motorhead." she replied.

"Well good, 'cause that's all that gets played in my car." Dean chuckled.

The hunters then fell silent again, Dean watched as Jess picked up her sandwich, he then noticed the big Sapphire ring on her left hand _"huh, that's the wedding ring finger." _he thought suddenly growing suspicious.

"Nice ring, Sammy get you that?" He asked eying the ring, Jess froze and glanced up at Dean.

"Y-yeah he.. um..." Jess stuttered.

"He asked you to marry him didn't he?" Dean asked receiving a nod "and he didn't tell me... Or dad!" He raised his tone, immediately regretting it as the girl's eyes got huge with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Sam didn't think you'd want to know... Or care, the wedding's still next year you can come." she added the last bit quietly.

"Again with this not caring stuff! Look I don't know if you believe but me and dad, we love Sam more than anything, sure some crap happened but we've never stopped caring about him. Never. He's my little brother, and it's still my job to protect him." Jess only nodded and continued with her breakfast.

They didn't say anything else for the whole time they were in the dinner, only muttering thanks when the waitress brought over coffee.

Ten minutes later they were back in Dean's motel room, researching shapeshifters.

"So, if this thing did take Sam, it wouldn't have gone far, a state over at the furthest, you see shifters like to stay close to home, they find as some game to kill as many possible before a hunter can find it." Dean explained.

"So what we just track down all the shifters over like three states?" Jess asked pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"Yep.."

"Dean, that'll take to long, Sam will be dead by the time we find him, hell he could be dead by now!" She yelled angrily but her eyes said different, they were full on fear and worry.

She shakily sat down on Dean's bed and buried her head in her hands, pained sobs then filled the room. Dean was at a loss of what to do, he wanted to comfort Jess but didn't know how. He soon settled for sitting next to the crying girl on the bed and hugging her.

"Jess it's okay, we'll find him. He's a fighter you know that, he'll be okay." Dean whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the girl. Jess pulled away and rubbed angrily at her tears, she sniffed as her sobs started to stop. Dean still had a hand on her back, rubbing soft circles trying to soothe her further.

"Yeah I know he's a fighter." She let out a weak laugh. "Too stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah sounds like Sammy." Dean snorted.

"So that's were he got the problem with 'Sammy' from." Jess grinned.

"What do ya mean?"

"Whenever someone calls him Sammy, he automatically corrects them, saying it's Sam."

"I've had this for my whole life, but he'll always be my Sammy." Dean stated before realizing what he had just said, he then blushed in embarrassment.

"Awwww! I'm so telling Sam that!" Jess cooed also laughing.

"Shut up.. And you will not!" Dean couldn't help but laugh aswell.

Their laughs were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean walked up cautiously before yanking the door open quickly, he stopped in shock by who was on the other side of the door.

"Dad?" Dean breathed and quickly stepped out of the door way to hug his father. Jess stood wanting to see her future father in law.

"Hey son." John said as he accepted Dean's hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked when he finally pulled away.

"I've been tracking the demon that killed your mother Dean, I'm sorry I just took off but I can't involve you in this hunt, it's too dangerous." John explained. Jess shifted awkwardly not wanting to intrude on the family moment.

"It's okay, I just... Wish you would've called, just to let me know you were at least alive."

"I know Dean and I'm sorry... So what's this about Sam?" He asked as he stepped past Dean and into the room, stopping when he noticed Jess.

Jess stared at him before speaking up "Mr. Winchester, I'm Jess, Sam's..." she was about to say girlfriend but was cut off by Dean.

"Wife, she's Sam's wife, well to be." She gulped nervously, wondering how John would react. John glanced between Dean and Jess, not believed what he had just heard. He couldn't believe his baby boy was getting married. His gaze landing on Jess before smiling and offered his hand to shake, "it's nice to meet you Jess, and please call me John."

"Nice to meet you too John." she smiled and shook his hand.

"I hear you're a hunter, do I know your parents?" John asked, Jess looked over to Dean, confused on how John would've known she's a hunter.

"Oh-I-uh called him last night." Dean explained. Jess looked back to John, "yes I am, my mum and dad... They're both hunters, Helen and Tom Moore."

"The Moores? They're exceptional hunters, I heard their daughter doesn't fall far from the tree either." John smiled.

"Thank you sir, I try my hardest." Jess smiled back. "Anyway, Sam, he's been taken, he disappeared two weeks ago, I think by the shifter we were hunting at the time."

"What happened to Sam going to Stanford?" John asked her, not really listening to what she said about Sam.

"Well, I was working a case in Palo Alto, I met Sam, he helped me with it, by the time I was going to leave me and Sam had fallen in love, he had two options, coming with me or say at school, I guess you know which one he chose." John pursed his lips, unsure about how to feel about this.

Dean then stepped in "like she said Sam's missing, we figured if it was the shifter it wouldn't go far, where were you again?" He asked Jess.

"Umm, Plymouth in Minnesota."

"So Dakota, Wisconsin, maybe Iowa." Dean explained, and sighed "can be that hard to track a shifter.. Can it?" He asked John and Jess wearily.

* * *

This chapter wasn't very exciting, but I might put some hurt!Sam in next chapter. Please review, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The three hunters arrived in Plymouth, Minnesota hours later and they were heading to the motel where Sam and Jess had stayed before Sam went missing. John and Dean were exhausted from driving amd Jess wasn't much better anyway, Dean tried to get her to sleep but she couldn't, so she spent the whole time either thinking about Sam or worrying about him.

"Tell me again why you paid for a room for a whole month and then left?" Dean's question startled her out of her thoughts and her head snapped around from looking out the window to look at him.

"I left it just in case Sam came back; I put up protection from pretty much anything before I left so he would at least be safe until I got there." She said as her lips started quivering and the tears she had been holding in for the past hour finally escaped down her cheeks.

Dean was completely lost on how to comfort her, he didn't usually deal with emotional women, the girls he usually encountered were the ones in bars looking for a good night. After staring at the crying girl in his passenger seat for a few seconds he finally reached over, wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulder and pulled her close.

"Jess.. I know things look pretty bad at the moment, but we'll find him alright, I don't know how much Sam actually told you about me and dad but just know this okay? We won't stop until we find him, okay? It might take some time... But... We'll find him." Dean said reassuringly and he hugged the girl to him.

"What if we don't find him until after the baby's born? He'll want to be there!" Jess sobbed but she still relaxed in Dean's embrace, to her she felt safe in Dean's arms like she would be in Sam's.

"What? YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Dean yelled and Jess flinched away and broke away from Dean's arm wrapped around her _"Oh crap! I didn't tell them did I!" _Jess thought cursing herself.

"Dean... I was going to tell you but Sam doesn't even know yet, I was going to tell him after the hunt but... You know... It didn't feel right telling anyone before him." Jess explained and Dean nodded.

"Fair enough Jess but dammit... You're not going to be doing anything to dangerous from now on. When we do find Sam you're staying here, me and dad will go get him. Just in case."

"What?! The hell I am! He's my husband Dean and I'm coming!" Jess yelled glaring at Dean.

"Jess it's not just you you've got to think about now. You've got to think about the baby as well. I'm sure Sammy wouldn't be letting you on more hunts if he knew." Dean said knowing from experience how protective Winchester's were of loved ones. Jess looked at Dean pleadingly.

"Jess... You can help find him, you know like research and stuff but you just can't come with us when we find him. Sam would kill me if I let his pregnant wife go up against the son of a bitch that kidnapped him. Think about it, this shifter is one crafty monster, it got the drop on Sam didn't it." Dean reasoned "and with the baby, that's months away! We'll find him by then. And if we don't well.. Umm.. I'll be there. I don't know if it means much but... I'll be there. Not when you're actually having it but after and before." Dean continued and offered a small smile.

Jess looked at him in shock, when she had first met Dean, she didn't have him down as the caring type, but he obviously cared about his little brother.

"Thanks Dean, that means a lot... Really thank you." She replied in a small voice and she shuffled back to his side and gave him another hug. She felt herself immediately relax again when she felt Dean's warm hand on her shoulder once more.

Dean pulled into the motel car park and John followed closely behind in his truck.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

"Right I've got the room next to yours for me and Dean, Jess so why it's best if we go to sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow." John announced as he approached Jess and Dean who were standing by the Impala in the motel's car park.

"Yeah sure." Jess said as she moved to the trunk of the car to get her bag, and Dean joined her a second later.

"Um, Dean could you not tell your father about the baby?" She asked nervously.

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"I really wanted Sam to be the one to tell you guys and well... I ruined it with you so that leaves your dad. I know it'll be hard for him to notice seeing as you won't be letting me do anything but-" She said but Dean cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. And trust me; he will be too busy ordering us about to notice anything." Dean replied with a cheeky grin. "Congratulations anyway. I didn't say in the car I think it was just the shock of everything."

"Thanks." Jess smiled back at him and then grabbed her bag and retreated into her motel room waving to Dean and John whilst doing so.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

As soon as she opened the door she knew something was off. The lights were on and the room was a mess as if someone had been looking for something.

She walking slowly into the room, her hand was hovering over the knife she had in her pocket. It was clear in the main room so she approached the closed bathroom door. Her heart was going a mile a minute as she went closer to the door. She took a deep breath as she reached for the handle, also taking her knife out of her pocket.

She mentally counted down from three and flung the door open, knife up ready to attack. He sighed in relief to find the bathroom empty except for a tatty cloth on the floor. She went to turn around but double-took when he realised the cloth looked familiar.

She went over and picked it up but gasped when she realised what it was. It was Sam's shirt, the one he was wearing when he had been taken. _"No!"_ She thought as she gently folded it but tears threatened to fall she noticed that it was ripped to shreds and covered in blood. _Blood. Sam's blood. _She let out a frightened sob and then felt something in the tattered front pocket. It was a piece of paper, a note. She took it out of the pocket and fingered it gently. She unfolded it and let the tears fall as she read it.

_Dear Jess,_

_I was quite disappointed that you left town and left me with your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend to play with, although he is a lot of fun._

_I want to make a deal, you come to me on your own and I'll let little Sammy go. Just ring Sam's number when you're ready to make the deal._

_Your worst nightmare._

She clutched the letter and what remained of Sam's shirt in her fists and ran from the room and straight to Dean and John's room.

She banged on the door frantically as she looked around the car park afraid of the shifter watching them, monsters usually didn't scare her but there was something about this shifter that had her on edge.

Dean opened the door a few seconds later and Jess threw herself into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Jess? Jess, what's going on?!" Dean asked as he eyed the items in the girl's hands. John stood from the table and joined his eldest son and daughter-in-law to be.

"The... The shifter has been in my room. He... He... He's after me! He wants me to trade myself for Sam! Look... Look its Sam's shirt!" She screamed as she shoved the shirt at Dean but still had the letter clutched in her fingers. She watched through teary eyes as she watched Dean stare at the shirt in his hands. She could his eyes growing wet as they trailed over the bloody, ripped fabric.

"Oh god... Sammy..." Dean breathed and he looked up at John speechless. John put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and looked between Dean and Jess "listen you two, this thing is just trying to play with us, okay? He can't let it win, we'll find Sam and he'll be fine." He assured then and then turned to Jess looked the paper in her hands "may I?" He asked and held his hand out and Jess nodded and handed over the note.

John scanned over the note and then looked up at Jess "Jess you know it won't go through with it, it'll just kill you and then Sam." John said and Jess was silent for a moment but then nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Well it must be close because it'll be watching this place like a hawk waiting for Jess to return. So we find another motel and then we'll search everywhere in this town until we find them and then we'll kill that thing. Dean pack your stuff and then go with Jess to get hers. I'll go check us out." John said and then moved to pack up his stuff.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The group were back on the road ten minutes later and Dean and Jess were once again in the Impala. Dean looked over at Jess and could see her deep in thought, probably about what happened in the motel room.

"You okay?" He asked quietly not wanting to scare the girl but it didn't work and Jess jumped. She looked at him and shook her head and then turned to look out of the window.

"We'll find him Jess." Dean said reassuringly even though he didn't really believe it.

"Yeah and what if we don't? This thing is obviously after me and Sam's getting hurt because of it!" Jess yelled and glared back at Dean.

"Jess, you know this thing will kill you and Sam if you go to it. Anyway, do you really thing Sam will want you to give yourself up for him." Dean said and Jess sighed.

"No he wouldn't." She said quietly and Dean decided to change the subject.

"So how did you and Sam meet?" Dean asked.

"I told you, I was working a case in Palo Alto. I met him there." Jess replied.

"I mean I want details, where? when? how?" Dean added.

"Okay. It was just over a year back. I met him in a bar." Jess smiled remembering how she fell in love with Sam the minute they started talking.

"Sammy? In a bar? You serious?" Dean asked surprised.

Jess laughed "yeah but he was reading..."

**_-Flashback-_**

_Jess yawned as she approached the bar. She was exhausted and frustrated. Exhausted because she had spent the last two days running around in circles trying to find a demon, and frustrated because she had come up empty. _

_She ordered a drink and moved to sit in the quietest corner of the bar. She looked around at all the young people her age having fun. To be honest she was a bit jealous, jealous of not being able to have a life like them. She looked away and scoped the rest of the room before her eyes lay on the tall boy sitting by the table next to her, he had shaggy hair and had his nose buried in a book. She smiled at him and glanced between him and a group of noisy, very drunk guys doing shots at the counter, she was impressed by how he could even think in this place much less read a book, he was completely oblivious to everything happening around him. _

_She tilted her head so she could read the title of the book he was reading and figured he was a student when she saw 'Law' as the title._

_"How can you even study in here?" She asked him but felt bad when she saw him jump and snap his head up to look at her._

_"Sorry... I just... I was just wondered why you were revising in here." She gave him a small smile but felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment._

_"No, it's okay. I've been trying to study in my apartment for the last couple weeks but it's too quiet... Makes me feel like I'm going insane!" The boy said giving her a dimpled grin._

_"Can't say I know what it feels like." Jess replied._

_"Aren't you a student here?" The boy asked._

_"No, just passing through, I'm on a road trip at the moment you see. Want to see America before I settle down." She lied._

_"Ah... My name's Sam, Sam Winchester." The boy, Sam, introduced himself._

_"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Jess." She smiled._

_"Listen I gotta go. I've got a class first thing in the morning." Sam said sounding unpleased and stood up and dug a piece of paper out of his pocket and picked up the pen that was on his table and scribbled something onto the paper. He picked up the paper and then held it out to Jess._

_"Here... Um... It's my number.. If you need something, you know something about the town or..." Sam's voice turned into mumbles and his cheeks reddened "I'm sorry."_

_Jess smiled thinking it was quite cute. Sam was obviously a quiet, shy, sweet guy "no, no it's okay." She said as she reached out and took the paper "thanks, bye Sam."_

_"Bye." Sam smiled at her before leaving._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"We saw each other a couple of times after that. He was always neck deep in studying so I'd ring him and get him to come out with me."Jess smiled "it was like we were two normal people dating you know, like our lives weren't completely crazy and weird."

Dean also smiled at that knowing that's what Sam wanted, a girlfriend, _a life._

"What were you hunting there?" Dean asked.

"I'd been tracking omens of a powerful demon and it had been circling Palo Alto for just under a month." She said quietly and Dean saw her gulp nervously and a look of fear came over her face.

_Oh god! A demon where Sammy was! What if it was after him! _Dean's mind screamed but he willed himself to stay calm. "Who was this demon?" He asked.

"Azazel... Or the hunter term for him... Yellow eyes." Dean's heart flipped in his chest and he gulped nervously.

"Do you know why the demon was there?" Dean asked trying but failing to calm his nerves.

"Yeah... Umm... He was after Sam. Nearly got him too but I got there just in time."

Dean felt bile rising "wh-what happened?" he asked afraid of Jess is going to tell him.

"Well, like I said it was circling the place but then I noticed the omens were getting closer together around a building, Sam's apartment was in that building."

**_-Flashback-_**

_She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her up the stairs into the building. She knew the demon was going to strike tonight and was worried that Sam was going to get hurt. She quickly picked the lock into the building and ran to Sam's apartment. She knocked wildly and waited for a reply. None. After a few seconds she also picked that lock and entered the room. She knew something was wrong as soon as she entered the room, she slowly retrieved her gun from her jacket and moved slowly through the apartment. _

_She approached Sam's bedroom and pushed the door open and was shocked when she saw Sam pinned to the bed by a invisible force and a man standing over him. The man lifted his hand and clenched his fist and Sam's back arched of the bed and he screamed in agony. The man then unclenched his fists and laid it gently on Sam's forehead causing Sam's body to suddenly go limp._

_"HEY!" She yelled and gasped as the man turned around and showed his yellow eyes._

_"Ah pretty little Jess... I really wish you hadn't interrupted me and Sammy here but I guess I better cut this short." With that the man disappeared before Jess had a chance to react. _

_She rushed over to the bed and threw her gun down before going to Sam "Sam? Sam? Hey, can you hear me?" She asked as she frantically searched for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a strong, healthy pulse and focused on waking Sam up. "Sam! Hey! Wake up!" She yelled and slapped him across the face; she smiled when she got a groan in return. _

_Glassy hazel eyes opened up to look at her "Jess, what are you doing here?" Sam asked weakly before gasping and his eyes filled with panic "he- he was here, the d-demon!" _

_"I know Sam he's gone now okay? Are you alright? It looked like he was really hurting you!" Jess said feeling relief because Sam seemed okay._

_"Wh-what why aren't you freaked out about this?" Sam asked suspiciously._

_"Sam... I'm a hunter." She said hesitantly._

_"A hunter?" Sam asked surprised_

_"Yeah, well not like a normal hunter, I hunt.. Well.. Uh..." Jess trailed off trying to think of something to say without sounding crazy_

_"Yeah I think I know what you mean. Like Demons, werewolves, that kind of thing?" Sam said and that shocked Jess._

_"How did you-?" Jess asked but was cut off by Sam._

_"I used to hunt with my family." Sam said simply._

_"Really?! Huh.. Alright, c'mon let's get you up." she replied and grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up._

_"Yeah strange huh? I mean both of us knowing about this stuff." Sam mumbled as he moved his legs off the bed and planted his feet on the ground. He tried to stand but ended up lying back across the bed and breathing heavily._

_"Sam? What did he do to you?" Jess asked nervously and climbed on the bed and sat next to Sam, her fingers found Sam's and they laced together in a firm grip._

_"I'm okay... My chest just hurts a bit." Sam grumbled and he managed to sit up again. He stared at Jess and chuckled slightly._

_"What?" Jess asked confused._

_"It's just you're so young and pretty, you know? I just can't imagine you hunting." Sam smiled at her._

_"Yeah well, that's why I'm so amazing; the monsters never expect I'm going to be the one that sends their asses back to hell." Jess said with a confident grin._

_Sam laughed as started to get himself up off the bed again, he was still feeling a bit weak so it took some effort._

_Jess immediately saw his struggle and grabbed his arm to help him up. Sam looked at her and smiled lovingly "I think I might be falling in love with you Jess." he mumbled as he gained his footing._

_"Me too Sam... Me too." She mumbled back at him. The two smiled as Jess helped Sam walk out of the room to the lounge. They both needed a drink._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Was he okay? You know after that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah he was... Well he was a bit weak for a couple of days but other than that he was fine." Jess said glumly

"And what about the demon?" Dean asked anxiously, fearing the demon had gone back for Sam later on.

"I don't know, it just disappeared but Sam said it told him that it didn't come to kill him, just to test Sam's strength." Dean sighed in relief, but it still didn't put him completely at ease.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Not a clue.. That's the only thing it said to Sam." Jess shrugged and looked back out of the window and fell silent again, at that moment she reminded Dean of Sam. Sam would also stare out of the window for hours on end when he was deep in thought.

Dean watched his dad, that was in front slow down and then pull over on the side of the road and he followed. Jess looked at him to see what was going when she felt the car slow down and stop, she looked at John's parked truck in front of them and she gave Dean a confused look but Dean also shrugged and got out of the car followed by Jess.

John climbed out of his truck and approached the two younger hunters.

"Dad, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I've had a call from Caleb, he's got a lead on the demon." John said quietly and looked down and Dean instantly knew what he was saying.

"What about Sam?" Dean seethed in anger.

"Dean, listen-" John started but Dean cut him off.

"No dad! This is Sam! We have to find him!" Dean shouted "we can't leave! We can't leave Sammy! He could be hurt or worse!" He continued.

"Dean I'm not saying you have to come! I actually want you to stay here with Jess and find Sam. I'll be as quick as I can and I'll be back before you know it." John said calmly.

"How can you do this?! How can you do this to Sam?! You know I'm starting to think this demon is the only thing you care about!" Dean yelled.

"Dean that's not fair, this demon killed your mother and it deserves to die. We haven't caught a lead in ages and I need to take this." John replied.

"Even at the risk of losing Sammy?" Dean asked as approached his dad and Jess, who had picked to stay silent during the argument, thought Dean was going to punch him.

"Dean... Please... This is too important to ignore." John grumbled and looked at Dean pleadingly.

"Fine!" Dean yelled in his face and turned and stormed back to the car and got in.

Jess looked at John with pleading eyes "please stay Mr. Winchester. You know we'll have a better chance of finding Sam if we stay together." She said quietly.

"Jess, I can't. But I promise I'll be back soon." John replied and offered her a small smile but Jess didn't return it she only turned around and also returned to the Impala.

Dean and Jess watched as John climbed back into his truck and took off. Jess looked at Dean and saw a small tear running down the side of his face.

"You okay?" She asked and she felt bad for Dean as she watched him wipe the tear away and force a smile, Dean had obviously learnt to put on this hard, fearless look on and it was scary how good he was at it.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

* * *

**The next chapter will be more exciting I promise. Sam will be back but Dean and Jess will also run into some trouble. Please review.**


End file.
